


the heirs of the night

by romiemoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Demon Katsuki Yuuri, Demons, Falling In Love, False Memories, Fictional World, Fighting, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Magicians, Panic Attacks, Romance, Slow Burn, There will be a happy ending, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampires, Violence, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romiemoon/pseuds/romiemoon
Summary: Yuuri is unknowingly a demon who started to fall in love with a vampire, which turns out to be his childhood nigthmare. Victor is a vampire who has fallen for a little demon he rescued from a cruel organization, which started to form because of something he had done thousand years ago. A longtime planned delusion seperates the two of them and now both have to walk a path of unexpected challenges. But can a young, somehow old love find a way to give up revenge?





	the heirs of the night

Ok guys. I'm really sorry that I had to delete everything we've been through... but I'm re-doing this. I had a really though time with this fiction and now I have to reconsider which path this will take, so please stay tuned for when I'll start it again.

This is not abandoned, just artistical embellishments. Or writersblock. Anyway... Thanks to everyone of you who gave kudos, clicks, bookmarks or subscriptions. You made this happen and that's the reason I'm coming back soon. x


End file.
